Adventures Of Draco Malfoy
by Milda
Summary: See Draco fighting with his crush, trying to keep his sanity, and deal with puberty. Featured eccentric!Draco. HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The puberty strikes.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, silly. It reads so in the books covers anyway.

Summary: Draco has finally reached his puberty, and there´s some drastic changes..Like suddenly developing crushes to certain people. Harry/Draco, rated for pg-13, to be save.

Sometimes Draco felt like he was choking. He felt like he couldn´t breath, like all he wanted to do was scream, or run or both.

He wasn´t stupid - He knew that that was all part of growing up. Still, it made him itch, somewhere he couldn´t scratch, and then there were all these new sensations-feelings, even if Draco didn´t like calling them that. It´s not like he didn´t have feelings, but admitting them, even to himself, felt rude, somehow.

But still, against his best efforts, he felt the sings of teenage.

----------------------------

"Draco? Draco, honey-bunny, you´re drooling on your shirt."

Pansy sighed as she stared at his friend, who was currently slumping against the table, his head dangerously close to the porridge-bowl. Even lovers nicknames didn´t work. She should move to the Slytherins boys dorm, to make sure that the idiot would sleep at nights. Screw the moral beliefs.

"Hi, Pansy. How´s the sleeping beauty?" Pansy turned to see Blaise Zabini, the most annoying, and manipulating guy in a world. Of course he wasn´t Pansys second best friend for nothing.

"Did he sleep at all?" Pansy asked, lifting an eyebrow. Blaise waved his hand, accidentally knocking off some first year kid.

"Nah. He just hummed and stared out of the window half of the night, and about 2.am he was scribbling something. Said he was going to do an extra essay to Snape, since he was bored."

"Oh dear."

"Then he woke me up when I still had half an hour to sleep, and made me come with him to feed his owl."

"I see."

Pansy seemed to be deep in thought, not caring about still whining Blaise, who was doing it just for the sake of it, anyway.

Then she looked at Draco, who was happily drooling to the porridge.

"This won´t do", she muttered, "this won´t do at all." After that, she simply emptied the pumpkin juice-can to Draco´s head.

------------------------------------------------

After much cursing, couple of cleaning spells, and couple of good meaning slaps later, Pansy and Draco escaped from Great Hall, latter in rather foul mood.

"But I don´t _feel_ like sleeping! I just can´t lay down and close my eyes, when there´s so much to do."

"Blaise told me that you didn´t do that much."

"Well, I couldn´t wake them up, you see? Of course I had to keep quiet."

"A-ha."

"Really!"

"Stop, that. You sound like a first year, and we are Slytherins for Gods sake. We didn´t sound like first years when we _were _in first year."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

"Don´t wanna," he said.

Just then, Harry Potter escaped from Great Hall, just to stop and stare at Draco, amazed.

Pouting Draco wasn´t something you could see every day, you see. Of course Draco noticed him. He paled, if possible, even whiter than usual.

"_Potter!"_

"Huh?" Harry started, confused because Malfoy was acting so strangely.

Before neither Pansy nor Harry could say anything else, Slytherin ran off.

"Well, that was…interesting." Pansy said after a while. She stared after where Draco had run, strange glint in her eyes.

"What´s wrong with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Lack of sleep. And probably the inbreeding has something to do as well. But mostly he´s just like this all the time."

"I´ve never noticed."

"Maybe because you don´t look," Pansy answered, going after Draco.

---------------------------------------

That was the first chapter. Please review, make me happy.

More chaos ensues in next chapter. See silly!Draco, and clueless!Harry, trying to work things out…or something.

But only if you review... "Holds a potato meaningfully."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Oh, the mysteries..

Draco didn´t like Weasley. He didn´t like Granger. And he was seriously considering about killing Potter, not because he didn´t like him, but quite opposite.

He was walking to the Potions class, hating the butterflies in his stomach with a fierce passion

He was also muttering himself.

"Potter is a stupid name. And he got stupid glasses. And stupid hair. And stupid body. And..and..argh!"

Couple of ravenclaws dodged his flying fists skilfully.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to see Pansy approaching him calmly.

"Um, hi."

"_Um, hi?_ That´s all you got to say? You run away from me and Potter, not to mention you girly screaming. And you say ´um, hi´?"

Okay, not so calm.

"Um, yeah."

Pansy sighed.

"Draco", she said softly, "what´s wrong with you?"

Draco grinned a bit too widely.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Never better! Really, Pans, stop worrying."

"Draco.."

"I´m fine! Lalala, happy happy, lalala…." He started to do a little dance on the corridor.

"That´s making me worry even more."

Draco stopped dancing, looking nervously around.

"All right, Pans. Maybe I´m not so okay. But I can´t tell you why…at least not ye-"

"You have crush on Potter, right?"

It was a comical sight, Draco staring at Pansy wide-eyed, his blonde hair sticking to every possible way.

"Hoee...how...did you...unh?"

Pansy sighed again.

"You and Potter really deserve each others," she muttered, "both have a vocabulary of six- year old."

"Pansy!"

"Oh, come on. It was so obvious."

To the look of horror in Draco´s face Pansy hurried to continue;

"But not so obvious that Potter would notice, of course. He´s a gryffindor anyway."

"Oh, goody," Draco said, looking relieved. The crowd that had gathered here, when Draco danced, started to move away. Pansy rolled her eyes.

----------------------------------

"Draco, really, stop that."

They were in Potions class, and Snape was currently telling them about the fifty ingredients they were going to need in making the potion. He was also regularly taking points from gryffindors, but everyone were already used to that. (Except maybe gryffindors.)

Draco wasn´t really listening, but building a little miniature character with the help of his quill and three frogs eyes.

"Look Pansy," he hissed enthusiastically, "I made a little Potter-doll!"

"That´s nice, dear, but can you _please _pay attention?"

Draco placed the Harry-doll proudly next to his Pansy-doll, result of last Potions class.

"Next will be Snape," he whispered to Pansy.

"Charming."

"And now we start working with partners. Longbottom and Goyle, Weasley and Crabbe-"

Draco panicked.

"Pansiee! He´s going to put me with Potter, what am I going to? What should I say? Pleaase, Pans, help me!"

"Sometimes I wonder why they put you in Slytherin."

"Because I´m pretty?"

"Most likely. All right, just be your- no, actually that might not be good idea..."

"Pans!"

"Wink, sway your hips, suck your quill or something. That´s what I usually do."

Draco blinked.

"I have never seen you do anything like that with me."

"Your point being?"

"…and Potter and Malfoy. Please take your seats and start working, Goyle, put him, down. Five points from Gryffindor.

Harry sat quietly next to Draco, pointedy not looking at him.

"Malfoy."

"Harry. I mean love. I mean Potter."

Harry stared at Malfoy, whose hair was a mess, and whose table was crowded with little dolls, and who was snapping his fingers nervously.

"Malfoy…are you all right?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Maybe…because your hair is sticking like that?"

Draco shrieked and started frantically brush his hair with his fingers.

"Here," Harry said helpfully, "you have some porridge in it." He leaned in and accidentally brushed his hand against Malfoy´s cheek. The slytherin squeaked and almost fell off of his chair.

He recovered almost immediately, smiling charmingly at Harry.

"Thanks Potter. Shall we start working?"

Harry blinked. Did Malfoy just _wink _to him?

Review! I have a potato, and I´m not afraid to use it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Pain of love.

---------------------------

"So," Harry started. No answer came.

This class has been really weird. First Malfoy had winked so many times, that Snape had asked, if he would like to go and see madam Pomfrey. Then Malfoy had tried to eat his quill, and ended up choking feathers, and Harry had to pat his back, so he could breath again. And when Harry had asked about the dolls, Malfoy had made a weird noise, muttering something about apples, and gathered the dolls in his bag.

And now he was staring at his poor quill and mumbling something.

Harry, on the other hand, had finished the potion, and was now a bit bored. That´s why, even if all his senses were screaming big red no no, Harry was going to start a conversation. With Malfoy.

"So," he repeated. This time Malfoy´s head snapped up, and he was staring Harry with his big, silver eyes, like Harry had just said something truly interesting. Which he had not, at least in his opinion.

"Your glasses are askew," Malfoy said, before Harry had time to repeat his ingenious sentence.

"Oh," Harry said. Damnit, it was just Malfoy. Why was he so nervous?

"Thanks," Harry said then, but didn´t fix his glasses. When they were like this, Malfoy´s hair looked really nice. All shining.

Wait, no.

They were staring at each others now: Harry in slightly hypnotic state, because of the way Malfoy seemed to shine all sudden, and Draco in slightly hysteric state, because_ Harry was looking him._

The air seemed warm and cold at the same time and suddenly-

"All right, leave your potions were they are. Class dismissed. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry rushed out of the class before Ron or Hermione had time to say anything.

---------------------

A loud, steady sound could be heard in the dungeons of Slytherin´s, as Draco Malfoy banged his head repeatedly against the wall of sixth year´s dorm. Pansy, breaking all of the rules, was sitting on Draco´s bed, flicking through a magazine on her lap.

"Stupid-_ouch_ -moron-_ow_ -idiot-_teacher._ Why did he have to interrupt us? We were having a _moment _for Gods sake! Couldn´t he see that?"

"I don´t think Snape´s very good at things like that," Pansy said absentmindedly.

"He was looking at me! And I was looking at him!"

"That´s nice, honey."

Just then Blaise decided to make his appearance.

"Hello, hon. What´s wrong with Draco?"

"Sadistic-_ow_-bastard-_ouch,damnit_-"

"The pain of love."

"Oh." Blaise grinned sadistically at the thought.

A slightly red knob was forming on Draco´s forehead. Pansy sighed and got up, walking over Draco.

"Now, stop that, will you? You´re ruining your face, and Potter won´t like you anymore if you do that."

"He likes me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Silly fag. Of course, he was practically drooling at Potions."

"He was?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Oh Merlin," Pansy muttered and stomped out of the dorm.

Blaise, who had been following all this on his own bed, finally decided to speak up.

"Soo…You´re in love with Potter?"

Draco stared at him.

"How did you guess?"

"Well, looks like you hit your head a bit too much," Blaise muttered. Aloud he said:

"You know, I can help you if you want."

And that was all it took to get Draco suddenly in his bed.

"You can? Really?"

"Yes, yes! Stop drooling on my shirt!"

When Draco had calmed down a little, Blaise crossed his legs, and started to explain.

"You see, it wont do any good if you try to seduce him just like that. You have to act a little harder to get, that´ll wake his interest. Besides," Blaise wrinkled his nose, "I saw you at Potions. You were supposed to suck at the _sharp _part of the quill."

"Oh."

"Exactly. Now let me explain more…"

----------------

In Gryffindor´s boy´s dormitory Harry was pondering about certain Draco Malfoy.

He wasn´t so bad today.

He was kind of pretty actually. No sexy-No. Nice. He was nice, that´s right. Nice.

Groaning, Harry hid his head under the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

-------------

Review! Or I´ll sent Draco after you! "Draco holds a potato threateningly and cackles."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Seduction games

-------

All right. I´m terribly sorry to keep you waiting, but schoolwork must be done…"sigh"

And little Draco has just been running in circles in my head, not doing anything funny, until recently…Anyway, here´s the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Draco: Will Harry luw me?

Me: Draco, stop that. That is not slytherin behaviour.

Draco: It is hard to keep up with your endless expectations, silly mudblood girl.

Me: Well, _that´s _more like it.

----

Edit: I would just like to apologize about all the mistakes in the story. English is not my native language, so I can´t help it sometimes. ;; Hope you understand.

-----------

Draco had to run outside, or he would scream. Not because of pain or agony- No, Draco was happier than ever.

_Potter_ no, _Harry_, was noticing him. Blaises advices were working. He was sure he had even noticed a little strain of drool on Harrys chin, when he had swayed his hips in Potions class.

And he had chatted with Blaise the whole Care of Magical Creatures class, and made sure that Harry could see him laughing at Blaises jokes. There was definitely something in gryffindors eyes. If Draco only could see it better. But still, things were definitely showing in better light for Draco.

Sighing the slytherin dropped his bag on the ground, following soon himself.

Almost all the classes were over for this day, and students were wandering around schoolyard, enjoying the warm day.

Draco amused himself by scribbling Harrys and his name on the piece of parchment.

Harry Malfoy…Draco Potter…Harry Malfoy-Potter maybe? Hmm…

Suddenly a shadow landed over him and the parchment. Draco looked up, annoyed.

"Pansy, didn´t I tell you I´d-"

Harry Potter looked down at him confused and little red in the face.

"Um, hi."

It took Draco a while to register what Harry had said, since all those little birdies were making such a noise.

"Potter! Harry! Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, that´s me," Harry said, looking, if possible, even more confused.

Draco remembered just in time Blaises teaching and didn´t jump on Harry´s neck.

Act cool. Be distant. Be casual. _Be slytherin._

"Is there something you wanted, Potter?" Not too cold, but not too friendly. Good.

"Um…I was just going to return this quill for you. You left it in Potions class."

Ragged quill dropped on Dracos lap and he remembered his scribblings. Quickly he wiped both quill and parchment in his bag and turned to smile to Harry pleasantly.

"Well, _thank you_ Potter. That was very thoughtful. Would you marry-_come _with me to feed my owl?"

Harry looked like someone had hit him with a bucket.

"Huh?"

"To feed. My owl. You know, those things with wings, always bringing our post at mornings? Tasting good with mint sauce and stuff? I mean-" Dracos voice faded, until there was a silence.

Then Harry suddenly smiled.

"Well…why not? I should go see Hedwig too, while were at it."

Draco _really_ had to hold himself for not jumping on Harry.

----------------

"Wow, Malfoy, your owl is very…"

"Manly? Scary? Ominous?"

"Very…pink. How come your owl is so…pink?"

"Blaise messed up some spell in third year. He´s been pink since that."

"Well…pink kind of suits you…Your owl. Pink suits him."

"Aaw, you´re too nice."

Harry was feeling very strange. First, Malfoy was sitting _entirely _too close. Not that he minded that much, it was kind of cold in Owlery anyway. Second, Harry was staring at Malfoy. He just couldn´t help it. The boy was pretty, goddamnit. Why hasn´t he noticed before?

He had to get away soon, or else…

"Here, honey," Draco cooed and Harry startled, and then realised that Malfoy was talking to the bird.

The owl in question flew on Draco´s stretched hand and nuzzled slytherin´s cheeks lovingly.

Harry wasn´t jealous.

They spent couple of minutes in silence, Draco playing with his owl, and Harry not staring at Draco.

Then, finally, Draco rose and turned to Harry.

"Well, Potter, it was nice from you to come with me."

"Eh, it was nothing," Harry said, glad that Dra-Malfoy was now paying attention to him.

Draco smiled. In truth, the smile wasn´t so pretty, Draco´s eyes seemed to shine all maniacally, but Harry still felt his heart jump a little.

"It was something. For me, you know."

Draco was much closer now, his eyes darkening a bit.

Harry felt his breath grow heated. He could see little sparks of blue in Malfoys silver eyes, because he was so close. So close…

The kiss was more like a light brush against his lips.

Harry stared at Draco.

Draco stared at Harry.

And, being the brave gryffindor he was, Harry fled.

------------------

Review! I don't have any more potatoes, but I have Blaise! He will rearrange your wardrobe and criticize your hairdo! Be afraid! Be very afraid!

Blaise: I can dance too!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Crazy about you.

-------------

Okay…I had so many ideas for this chapter, so that´s why it took so long. Couldn´t decide, you see. ;;

Thank you for all the reviews! Me luvs you! Draco luvs you too! Well maybe not, but Blaise luvs you. Yes, he does…

Blaise: Kissy! "blows a kiss"

-------------

"Hey, mate, you don´t look so good," Ron commented when Harry entered in Common Room.

Ron couldn´t be more right; Harry was pale as a sheet, and his eyes were wide as if he had seen a ghost. Still, he tried desperately smile at Ron.

"Who, me? Couldn´t be better, really. Im fine. Yes…just fine. Haha." Ron stared at him.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked, showing a rare sense of observation.

"No," Harry answered quickly.

They stared at each other's for a moment. Harry did his best to keep his face blank.

Ron smiled.

"How about a game of chess then, Harry?"

Harry sighed in relief. Six years, and one knew exactly what to do when one wants to keep things from Ron. Hermione would be harder, but he would worry about it then. Distraction was what he needed right now.

-------------

"Dracoo-o," Blaise whined, "come play with mee-e!"

"No."

"Oh, come _on_!"

"Nope"

"Potter´s a jerk! Forget about him! He´s not worth it!"

"Bite you tongue! He may hate me, but no one calls him jerk!"

Blaise sighed, pouting, and peered at the mass of blankets that were hiding a certain slytherin.

"You can´t hide there forever."

"I so can!"

"You´ll be hungry."

"No…I got…cookies here. Ha!"

"_Cookies?_"

"Cookies."

"Not very slytherin-ish," Pansy murmured from Blaise´s bed, where she was painting her nails in pink colour.

"I don´t care!" muffled voice came under the blankets, "I´m just gonna curl up and die!"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Drama-queen."

"Your words have no effect on me."

Pansy had enough.

"All right then…if you die, can I have Potter?"

Blankets moved a little, as somebody under them raised his head.

"I mean," Pansy continued, lazily observing her freshly painted nails, "he _is_ kind of attractive."

"You wouldn´t."

Pansy smiled.

"Maybe not me…but Blaise would." Blaise grinned very brightly.

"She has a point there, Draco."

There was a moment of silence under the blankets. Then blonde head suddenly peeked out.

"_Over my dead body, Zabini!_"

Blaise and Pansy shared a satisfied smile.

--------------

Harry lay in his bed, wide-awake. Dra-Malfoy had haunted his thoughts all day. Why coudn´t he just forget about him? Hermione had eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing, which Harry was grateful. Mother-hen!Hermione was the last thing he needed now.

Still…Harry touched his lips gently. Who would have thought that Dra-Malfoy had very soft lips? So warm…

_Wait! Not going there!_

They had felt like little sparks of fire against his own…

_No, no ,no! Down boy!_

They had tasted like coffee and snow and something…

_So what? Just forget it!_

He had felt so strange. So…good.

_Damn. Can´t argue with that._

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on window.

Harry jumped at the window peering in the darkness.

"Hedwig?"

It wasn´t Hedwig, but a small pink owl that flew in the room silently.

Harry stared it. Owl stared back. Then Harry carefully removed the note that was attached to owl´s leg.

He folded it open, Neville´s snoring ringing in his ears.

_Potter, meet me at the Quidditch-pitch. _

_I want to talk. Hope you haven´t forgot the kiss. _

_See you._

_D.M_

Harry grabbed his Invisibility-Cloak, and practically ran out of the tower.

----------

_Review._ You know you want to. Make the author happy. Make Blaise happy. (I´m really starting to like Blaise.)

Blaise: I feel so loved.


End file.
